Missed The Boat
by Nightmusic22
Summary: The main character is Sakura and she goes to Konoha High along with the rest of the gang. There is a something about her that appeals to Gaara though, a new student at Konoha High. How will things turn out between them? Read and find out...Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Insert radio/clock alarm

"Good morning Konoha! It looks like we'll be having some rainy weather the next couple of days, though the temperature should stay in the 60-70 degree range…"

Missed the Boat—Modest Mouse

'While we're on the subject  
Could we change the subject now?  
I was knocking on your ears  
Don't worry, you were always out  
Looking towards the future  
We were begging for the past  
Well, we know we had the good things  
But those never seemed to last  
Oh, please just last'…

Sakura cracked an eyelid open and looked at the clock…6:30 a.m. "Ugh…why does it have to be Monday again so soon and why does school start so early in the morning?" "Oh well, I'd better get up, if I get another tardy I'll be stuck in detention…again." Sakura got up, picked out some clothes, which consisted of some dark washed jeans, a red tee shirt with the periodic table on it, a cute black sweater and her favorite raspberry colored Chuck Taylors, before she jumped into the shower. She also threw on her grey coat, grabbed her red umbrella, and said goodbye to both her maid and her butler before she ran out her door.

On her way to school she met up with Ten Ten by the library and they continued on together while talking about how their summers went (between complaining about the weather and it being the first week of their junior year at Konoha High.) Ten Ten was wearing teal skinny pants with the original black Chuck Taylors and a black giraffe tee with a grape-purple sweater. Once they reached the Hyuuga Compound Hinata came running out in a black skirt and black boots with a purple crotched blouse under a white pea coat.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached Konoha High. Hinata was the first to notice that there were less people than normal on the front lawn. "What time i-is it?" said Hinata "" Uh…ah! It's 8:06, and class starts at 8:10!" said Ten Ten "What? I can't be late again!" said Sakura as she was running off in the opposite direction as Ten Ten and Hinata towards her first class "I'll see you guys at lunch!"

Sakura ran into her English class just as the bell was ringing and took her seat after getting a few looks from her fellow classmates. "Hey Temari!" she said as she was unpacking her stuff. "Sheesh Sakura, I thought you were gonna be late again!" Sakura gave a little laugh and said "I did too!"…

After English Sakura had Algebra 2, but she had a ten minute passing time, so she decided it was safe to go the bathroom and still get to her class on time. While she was washing her hands her ex-best friend, Ino, just had to come through the door with her gang of plastic Barbie dolls. Sakura thanked God for the fact that Ino decided to ignore her. Sakura couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about while fixing their make-up in the mirror. They were talking about someone…a new student…no, four new guy students. Figures… Whatever, she wasn't that interested in the rantings of those Barbie dolls, besides, she was going to be late for class.

When Sakura walked into her Algebra 2 class she noticed an unbalance in the force ahem, I mean, yeah all the girls were crowded around someone, oh no, four someone's. 'Damn, could they be the guys the Barbie dolls were talking about? Those fan girls are not going to let me concentrate on my work are they?' Sakura thought looking annoyed. Just then Iruka Sensei came in the door, and thank God, he made all the fangirls sit back down in their seats and made the new students introduce themselves.

The first to go was a guy with Dark Brown hair that went down a little past his shoulders. He said his name was Neji Hyuuga…I wonder if he's related to Hinata. The next was a hyperactive guy with blonde hair who supposedly loved ramen, and oh yeah, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Third to go was a boy who looked like a pineapple, oh well; don't judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a pineapple. He said his name was Shikamaru Naara. He looked very sleepy. And last to go was a guy with crimson hair, sea foam green eyes, and a kanji tattoo on his forehead that meant 'love'. She didn't know why, but he struck her as particularly interesting…Whatever, that would never happen. He said his name was Gaara.

When Sakura looked up Iruka Sensei was telling them to pick their seats. Of course all the girls were begging them to sit next to them. She looked down again, trying to pay attention to the book she was reading. But, of course they gravitated away from that kind of reaction and eventually ended up all sitting next to Sakura. 'Oh, God help me! I'll be attacked by fangirls after class wont I? I'll just explain to them that it wasn't my faul-' "Hi there! My name is Naruto! What's yours? Man I'm glad there's one girl in this room who isn't throwing herself at us!" Sakura just looked up with an amused face and laughed at the speediness of his words "I'm Sakura" the rest of them murmured their greetings, but that is all they could get through, because class was starting.

Before class ended Iruka asked Sakura if she could show the guys around the school. She grudgingly said okay because he insisted. "Okay, so I hope you all have good running shoes on." said Sakura when she got back to her seat "Why?" asked Neji, Sakura just smiled and responded "Because we're probably going to be chased around by your fan girls all day." "Oh" they all said in unison "Sorry, we didn't think about it that way" said Gaara with a small smirk…Sakura couldn't help smirking herself and saying "It's okay."

They figured out that they all have lunch together next and that Sakura, Shikamaru, and Gaara had Biology together 3rd period, and that Sakura and Gaara also had 4th hour History together. Sakura was secretly thrilled. She was mad at herself for it though, because that just seemed impossible.

Gaara's point of view:

He was just about fed up with all these girls surrounding him. Just then he heard the door open, and he saw a girl with bright pink hair step into the room and he couldn't help but notice how she looked annoyed to see all those girls surrounding him and his friends. She was…different. It was a relief. Just then someone else stepped in the door; he figured it was the teacher because he looked too old to be a student.

Once he and his friends had introduced themselves they were told to pick their seats. He was horrified, where could they sit without being jumped by fan girls? Then he remembered the girl with the pink hair and he looked for her in the crowd. Finally he found her sitting in the far back left corner next to the windows with Sakura trees just outside. She was reading a book and she looked so pretty he almost stopped in his tracks. He headed straight towards her and Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru followed no questions asked.

He just quickly sat down next to her and his friends followed suit. She looked like she wasn't even paying attention to what was in front of her. She looked up when Naruto introduced himself. She said that her name was Sakura. This made Gaara smirk 'how fitting' he thought.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Missed The Boat Chapter 1--Part 2

I thought I might just get the schedules clear for you, in case you were a bit confused. (I hope you weren't though.) And I added some of the other characters' schedules as well. Sorry if I made any mistakes. Let me know if you find any of those mistakes. Thanks!

**Haruno, Sakura**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 11

Student ID Number: 11617

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: ENGLISH (11-12)**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/ALGEBRA (2)**

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: BIOLOGY**

**4****th**** hour: WORLD HISTORY**

**Sabuku, Gaara**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 11

Student ID Number: 11701

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: SPANISH (3)**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/MUSIC COMPOSITION**

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: BIOLOGY**

**4****th**** hour: WORLD HISTORY**

**Ten Ten**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 11

Student ID Number: 11619

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: WORLD GEOGRAPHY**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/CHOIR**

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: ALGEBRA (2)**

**4****th**** hour: GYM (GIRLS-GOLD)**

**Huuga, Neji**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 11

Student ID Number: 11702

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: WORLD GEOGRAPHY**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/STATISTICS **

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: GYM (BOYS-GOLD)**

**4****th**** hour: MYTHOLOGY**

**Huuga, Hinata**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 11

Student ID Number: 11618

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: CREATIVE WRITING**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/SPANISH (3)**

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: CHOIR**

**4****th**** hour: HOME ECONOMICS**

**Uzumaki, Naruto**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 11

Student ID Number: 11703

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: WORLD HISTORY**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/GEOMETRY**

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: GYM (BOYS-GOLD)**

**4****th**** hour: HOME ECONOMICS**

**Nara, Shikamaru**

Age: 17 years

Grade: 12

Student ID Number: 11704

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: SPANISH (4)**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/AP CALCULUS AB**

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: BIOLOGY **

**4****th**** hour: PHYSICS: MECHANICS**

**Okayama, Temari**

Age: 18 years

Grade: 12

Student ID Number: 01449

**Schedule:**

**1****st**** hour: ENGLISH (11-12)**

**2****nd**** hour: FOCUS/HOME ECONOMICS **

**--Lunch--**

**3****rd**** hour: GYM (GIRLS-GOLD)**

**4****th**** hour: PHYSICS: MECHANICS**


End file.
